


Cracked

by rabidsamfan



Category: Sherlock Gnomes (2018), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, Sherlock has things to think about, mildly angsty, spoilery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Post-movie, Sherlock Gnomes thinks about the present, the past, and the future.





	1. Chapter 1

Getting the stolen gnomes back to their gardens was just a matter of having everyone position themselves along the bridge to watch the fireworks and wait for morning. Their humans were looking for them, after all, and Sherlock promised that he and Watson would rescue anyone who was left in police custody for more than a day or two. How he would manage it with a cracked leg he wasn’t sure, but he trusted Watson to find a way. He might not have had the common decency to mention it before, but he’d always trusted Watson to find a way.


	2. Chapter 2

He tried not to think how very differently the night would have gone if he’d rushed to gather his friend’s shards. He’d wanted to. Oh, yes, he’d wanted to. But with young Juliet’s friend carried off by that gargoyle he had been certain a display of emotion would have delayed solving the case unacceptably. Now he wasn’t so sure. It had taken an hour to clear his mind of Watson in any case, an hour he could have used to ascertain the truth. And Watson would have forgiven him the lapse, because Watson had forgiven him so many times before.


	3. Chapter 3

He’d been blind. Blind, and far worse, stupid. And he’d paid the price for it too, because he’d need Watson more than ever now. His days of rooftop chases were done. Gnomes would have to bring their problems to him now. Although with Moriarty washed out to sea those problems would be smaller. He could recruit some of the younger gnomes, like Juliet and her Gnomeo to do the chasing about. He could spend more time studying bees. He’d always liked bees.

A hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present. “Time to go home, Sherlock,” said Watson.


End file.
